


A New Look

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Glasses, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, implied office sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having difficulty reading, Thorin had to wear spectacles, but he’s not sure about his new looks. Thankfully, Kili was all too happy to assure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Look

**Author's Note:**

> So I read this [prompt/fic idea](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/post/120331136899/thearkenstoneandtheacorn-pls-consider-au-where) on tumblr and, what do you know, I actually wrote this in like 1.5 hours which is kind of a record for me because I’m rarely quickly satisfied with my writing, if at all.

Thorin sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. How long had he worked? Two hours? Three hours? Or more than that? In his study deep inside the Lonely Mountain there was no window, no way of telling the passage of time other than by measuring it by his exhaustion. However, Thorin suspected he had been rather overworked lately as he distinctly remembered starting his work with difficulty to focus on paperwork in the past few days. Perhaps Balin was right and he should learn to delegate-Fili had proven himself to be a perfectly capable prince, after all, and Kili didn’t cause quite as many disasters as initially feared-but after almost a century of dreaming to reclaim his right, he rather foolishly had difficulty giving away some of the responsibilities which come with said right. Everything has a price, Thorin thought tiredly, shaking his head to clear his mind.

“Are you all right?”

Thorin looked up from the paper before him with some relief for the distraction. He smiled warily to Kili, idly wondering when he had entered the study. He had become more skillful in scouting, it seemed, as Thorin didn’t hear the door open. Not to mention he apparently had managed to convince the guards stationed outside the study to not announce his arrival, but Thorin expected nothing less from Kili. “Quite.”

Kili didn’t look convinced. He approached Thorin and peered at the paper he had been reading. Thorin laughed when he wrinkled his nose. Kili wasn’t fond of paperwork though he could be forced to handle them sometimes. Thorin, knowing his lover well, usually assigned him more physical tasks. They had the unfortunate consequence of keeping Kili away from Erebor, making it difficult for Thorin to meet him, but at least it pleased him and Thorin didn’t have to bribe him with private time later in the week to make him perform his tasks.

Kili moved behind Thorin’s seat and wordlessly took Thorin’s crown off. Thorin let him, trusting him completely with the precious jewelry. Not a year ago he had difficulty thinking to remove it but not so now. He knew now that true power lies not in crowns or thrones but in just leadership, in what he could give to his people rather than what he could take and keep from them. Still, though he worried not of Kili taking his crown, he made sure that the lad placed it somewhere safe carefully. Heirloom was heirloom, after all, and Thorin preferred it preserved than broken into pieces on the floor.

Thorin sighed and closed his eyes as Kili carefully ran his fingers through his hair. No one else would dare or be allowed to touch Thorin’s head this way and Thorin relished each time Kili did so. Those clever fingers, slightly calloused from wielding weapons, gently massaged his scalps. It brought some relief although Thorin felt that it required a far more extensive massage to fully free him from his stresses. Maybe he’d ask for one the next time he had free time, whenever that was.

“How long have you been here?” Kili asked.

“I don’t know,” Thorin answered honestly. “Hours. I came here after speaking to Balin this morning.”

“It’s nearly time for lunch,” Kili said in a mildly accusing tone.

“It’s been quite a while then,” Thorin said to placate him. He had worked without stop longer than this before but he didn’t think that would calm Kili. He leaned back, enjoying the magic brought by Kili’s fingers. With every mild unraveling of the tension in his body, he felt his intention to lie weaken, which was probably Kili’s plan. “Although I may have worked too much. I can barely read these documents lately. I tire myself and my eyes trying.”

Kili hummed thoughtfully. “Could it be that you need spectacles?” Kili wondered aloud.

Kili removed his hands when Thorin turned back to look at him. Suddenly the past few days made sense. It had been difficult for him to read and write even when he started working early, before he was too tired. He also hadn’t been spending more time working than usual and his stress level hadn’t been exceptionally higher yet he had to struggle when doing paperwork. Thorin heaved a long sigh. “I need to see Oin.”

* * *

He hated his new  _accessory_ . The gold and ivory frame felt obtrusive sitting on his nose and hanging on his ears and it seemed that no position was completely comfortable. It was noticeable, unlike what Oin had assured him. The weight, light as it was in his hands, felt heavy when it’s on his face. He was also constantly reminded of its presence whenever his eyes roamed out of the half circle lenses and writings blur in contrast to the clear text in front of the lenses. Still, at least he could read and work again.

“Oh!”

Thorin glanced up from above the frame to see Kili looking at him with wide eyes. He should order his guards to refuse Kili’s pleas to keep his entry silent, no matter how persuasive he was.

“Don’t you have any task to do today?” Thorin said rather impatiently. He felt his cheeks heated up for being seen wearing the spectacles.

Kili nodded without taking his eyes off Thorin. “I want to see you,” he said. There was a small smile twitching at the edges of his mouth. “Or rather the spectacles.”

“I hope you enjoy the view,” Thorin muttered, returning to his document to hide from Kili’s curious gaze.

This naturally didn’t discourage Kili who took it as an invitation to approach him. Thorin frowned when Kili tucked his hair behind his ear. Gritting his teeth, Thorin obeyed, looking at his young lover. He tried not to squirm under the gaze, reminding himself that this was just Kili who had seen him in various states of indignity and that this was only bloody spectacles, nothing to be ashamed of. Except that it made Thorin very self conscious.

Thorin wasn’t a vain dwarf and he cared little for his appearance. Practicality was his priority rather than beauty, and he conceded only to braids and beads to improve his looks. However, there was some worry in him in testing a new appearance. He knew that appearance mattered (he had insisted on wearing a fur coat during a six month long quest to emphasize his position as the respectable leader of the company, after all) in forming people’s opinions of him and he wondered what others would think of him now.

“This is different,” Kili murmured, studying Thorin closely.

“I’m glad you noticed,” Thorin replied, still not comfortable with the attention.

Kili gave him a look of amusement. “Does it help with reading?”

Thorin nodded. “It’s not exhaustion, after all.”

“You still shouldn’t work so hard, though,” Kili chided him. The rebuke was rather ineffective, however, as he was still engrossed by Thorin’s new spectacles. “This is a good look,” he finally decided.

Thorin released a quiet breath, some tension melting from his body. He’s still not sure he would like this look but if Kili liked it, it couldn’t be that bad. “I’m glad you approve,” he said sincerely.

“No,” Kili said unexpectedly. “I don’t think you understand. This is a _good look_.”

Then to make his meaning clear, he climbed onto Thorin lap. Thorin was briefly surprised before desire coursed through his body. He pulled Kili closer to him, replying his grin with a smirk. The lad’s eyes were surprisingly already slightly glazed although Thorin had barely begun to touch him. Thorin felt slightly disoriented with thoughts of what he wanted to do (and would do) in this spontaneous rendezvous.

“Should I bring the spectacles to our room from now on?” he asked, lowering his voice in a way he knew sent shivers down Kili’s spine.

Kili’s mouth opened slightly, releasing a quiet whimper before he could stop himself. “No. It gives me a reason to come to you here,” he said breathily.

“Naughty dwarf,” Thorin breathed before he crushed Kili’s lips with his. Very little words were exchanged afterward and Thorin’s work was delayed. Thorin’s advisors would likely not be pleased, but the sight of Kili on his lap, flushed and holding him tightly while begging for more was worth facing their annoyance.

Thorin loved his new spectacles.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to update/post at least one fic every week but, uh, it’s not doing well for my anxiety, so I’m gonna take it slow from now on. Anyway, visit me on [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/) to say hi, talk about thorinkili, or buy what’s left of my soul with photo/gif sets/arts of thorinkili.


End file.
